Hermione, do it! Now!
by furybeginner
Summary: What happens when Hermione's job is to kill her lover, Draco? Will she do it? Or not? Please R&R...thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Weeeee!My second fic..well, second submit..ehehe...and my first DMHG fic...Please read and say if you'll like it or not..) in short, please review!!!!!...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Hermione, do it! Now!(sorry for this title..can't think of any..i suck at it..)

Author:fUrYbEgInNeR

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat there, by the window in her room. Everything was dark except for a light on the street. She looked up at the sky. Tears started to fill her eyes. Suddenly, her cellphone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?..."

"Hermione, are you ready yet? It's time." said the person on the other line.

"Yes." She replied, tears falling rapidly.

"I'll be waiting for you. Hurry, we cannot waste time. Goodbye."

"Ok. Wait for me. Bye." She dropped her phone on the bed.

She went to her closet and took her clothes. They were plain and normal, not the usual aorur's clothes. She wore a dark blue blouse with matching trousers. She tied her hair into a ponytail and sat back down. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

"It's time, Draco… I'm so sorry." She said softly.

She stood from where she was sitting and straightened her clothes. She checked her reflection in the mirror.

"You'll be fine. Go now. Don't let him wait." She said to her reflection, but still, she was trembling.

She went out of her room and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Still, she couldn't calm down. She sat on a chair and continued crying.

"Please, Mione… Hurry. Don't let him wait." She said to herself as she stood and went out.

She locked the front door and stood there, looking at her mother's room's window. "I'm sorry mom. I have to do this." She shifted to her sister's room's window. "You too, Hana." After having a last look she walked away saying, "I'm so sorry. Please take care of yourselves."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Finally, Mione. What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry."

"Nevermind. Just finish your job and kill the guy."

"O-ok…"

Hermione went to her lover's apartment. She knocked on the door.

No answer.

She knocked again.

Still no answer.

She took her cellphone and called him. (Dial effects)

"Hello?" Draco said.

"Hey, Draco!" she replied.

"Mione! It's so good to hear from you. How are you?"

"I'm f- fine. Where are you?"

"I'm here at the park. Why?"

"N-nothing. I just asked."

"What's wrong? Your voice is trembling."

"Can you wait for me there? I want to see you."

"Sure. I'll wait for you."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Draco?"

Draco turned around. "Mione!" he stood up and embraced her. "It's so good to see you." He led her to a bench and they sat.

…Awkward Silence…

"Mione? Are you alright?"

"Y-yes." She trembled the started to cry.

Draco was flabbergasted. "Mione?! What's wrong?!?!? Why are you crying?"

"Oh, Draco! I can't do it. I just can't do it! But if I don't, he'll kill me! I love you, Draco. I can't do it!"

"What?" Draco asked, confused. He knelt in front of Hermione and placed his hands on both her arms. "What are you talking about, Mione?"

Hermione looked at Draco. "Oh, Draco!"

"Mione, come on. Tell me! What's the problem?"

Hermione told Draco her mission. Also that she must kill him. "But Draco, I can't do it. I love you. I want to be with you."

Draco let go of Hermione and dropped to the ground. His mind was racing with thoughts now. '_What? Kill me? Why? Who?'_

"Who told you to do this? Mione…" he looked at her. "Mione!"

"H-har-ry……" she didn't know why she said his name but continued crying.

Draco sat there, stunned. _'Harry? Kill me? Why? Why would he want to kill me? No! It can't be!'_ "Where is he Mione? Tell me…"

"I-" she looked at him. "Why?"

"Just tell me where Harry is!"

Hermione continued her crying. She was not able to answer Draco's question.

"If you're not going to tell me then I'll find him myself! Stay here." He stood up and went to the first place in his mind. Harry's home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that ends Chapter 1!hehehe...I'll update soon, so fore those who'll want to read this, please wait...)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok!Here's my 2nd chapter...Sorry for making you wait...hehehe...and also sorry if you'll find the first chapter better..hehehe

BTW, sa 1st chapter..it was supposed to be auror..not aorur..hehehe..

2 all reviewers...thank you for reviewing!hehehe...

Please read then review...:D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

...Chapter 2...

"Harry! Harry! Open up! Harry!" Draco banged his fists on the door.

"What?!" Harry stared at Draco. "D-draco? What do you want?" Harry placed his hand behind him so Draco would not see his wand. Draco entered without a word. Harry followed him. "Draco… I said what do you want?"

Draco stopped walking. In a flash, took his wand and pointed it at Harry. "Why, Potter?"

"Why?" Harry asked, curious.

He lowered his wand. "Why? Why, Potter? Damn it, Potter! You don't know why? You let Hermione kill me! Why, Potter? What did I do to make you want me dead? Huh, Potter? What?"

Harry now understood. "Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. Don't you know? Come on. Don't act stupid. We both know how much I loved Hermione. I almost had the chance when we were still at Hogwarts but Ron got that chance. It hurts but I respect Ron so I let them be. Then he died. I was both happy and sad. Why? Because after he died, there was another chance for Hermione to be mine. I almost had her but you came into the picture. You took her away from me."

"That's it? Is that why you want me dead? You could've just killed me yourself! You can even kill me now if you like!"

"And why would I, Malfoy? Do you think Hermione will forgive me if I did that? No, Malfoy! I'm not stupid."

"Then I'll kill you!"

"Kill me? Oh, really…" a mock grin escaped his mouth.

"Yes I would!" he pointed his wand at Harry (again), but before he even cast a spell, he was stopped by a "NO!" from the door. Both turned their heads. Hermione was standing at the door.

"Harry! Draco! Stop this!"

"Oh, hi, Mione!" Harry smiled weakly, his hand was still behind him, holding his wand.

"Don't hi me, Harry! What're you two doing?"

"Ask your 'boyfriend'… I was having a peaceful life here and he came bustling in asking why I wanted to kill him."

"Don't act innocent Potter! I'm really going to kill you!" he raised his wand one more time but Harry was faster. Before Draco could even say something, he fell.

"Crucio!" Harry bellowed before Hermione could stop him.

"No! Harry, please!" she stood and turned to Draco. "Draco, it's all a mi-mistake!"

"W-what? What do you mean mistake?"

"It was not H-harry who let me kill you. It's m-my j-job. I-I h-have to do t-this." She fell back on the floor and cried.

"B-but!"

"Crucio!" Harry once again, bellowed.

"Aaaah!" Draco cried in pain.

"Stop it Harry! P-please……" she pleaded.

"Ok, Hermione. But just do it. There's nothing we can do." 'Or nothing you can do. I'm sorry, Mione.' He thought to himself.

"W-wait." She went to Draco. "Draco, I'm so sorry. I have to do this." Draco turned away. "Drac-co. I love you."

Draco looked intently at Hermione. _'Love me? Hope that's a reason for you to keep me alive!'_ he shouted in his head.

She placed her hands on Draco's cheeks and kissed him. _'Mione… I'll be waiting for you.'_ Were the words in his head.

She broke the kiss. She stood up and backed away from Draco, tears were swelling her eyes. _'Goodbye, Draco… I love you. I'm going to miss you. I'm so sorry. Please wait for me. We'll be together again… Soon.'_ She said in her head.

She pointed her wand at Draco. "A-avad-da…… Ugh! I st-till can't d-do it!" tears were streaming down her face. She turned to Harry who was looking at her as if in disbelief.

"A.."

"Do it, Hermione! Now!"

"Avada Kedavra!" she bellowed but to her horror, it was not Draco who was dead instead, Harry was on top of him, lying dead. Draco stared at him in horror. _'No! Potter! Harry! Why?'_

"Harry!!!!!! No! What have I done? What have I done?!?!?" she ran to help Draco up then turned to the dead Harry. "No… Harry… Why? Why did you do this?"

"Mione…" Draco started.

"Draco… I killed my best friend! What have I done?"

"It's not your fault, Mione… No it's not…" he too was crying.

"Oh, Draco! First Ron then now Harry! My two best friends! Draco!..." she buried her face on Draco's chest.

"Sshh… Everything's going to be alright…" he said as he stroked her hair.

"No… I just can't live without Harry. I can't live without my best friend." She said between sobs.

Draco felt a pang in his heart. _'What about me, Mione? I'm still here…'_ he said in his head.

They stayed that way for an hour more until Hermione stood up. Draco was a bit surprised to see that she stopped crying but still, she was trembling.

"D-draco. Can you inform them a-about H-harry. I just c-can't t-talk to them r-right now." She gave him a weak smile.

"Ok. I'll be sending an owl." He replied then left her to get Harry's owl.

Hermione turned to Harry's body. Guilt struck her heart. _'Why, Harry? Why did you have to die? You know you're the only one left. Aside from Draco, of course. Why did you have to leave?'_ these words were screaming in her head. Since she couldn't carry Harry to the sofa, she waited for Draco to return but he was too long to just send owls so instead, she levitated his body. At the same time, a folded paper fell from Harry's pocket. She picked it up and saw that it was for her. She opened it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for my 2nd chapter...next chapter...last chapter ya..hehehe...bitin?:D

Again,thanks to all reviewers...


End file.
